Just One Night
by LEMONedy
Summary: Asch is supposed to love Natalia, Luke is supposed to love Tear. The two boys love each other madly, however, though they know it's not acceptable. But, when Asch gets Luke alone, for one night... Lemony Yaoi smutty. ... Ness. Possible out of character.


Asch the Bloody, one of the Six God-Generals, was captivated. Luke fon Fabre, his naive replica, was enchanting. The feelings he had for Luke were familiar from another time. A time he had cast out of his mind, a time he pretended did not actually occur. But the feelings were entirely similair. When Asch was off-duty, or just needed to get away from his life as a servant to Master Van Grants, he would look for him. He never thought of it as stalking-like behaviour, it was just normal. To watch him from afar, never saying a word, never being seen. Just hiding in the shadows, admiring.

However, this normal routine of Asch's was becoming more and more saddening. Tear Grants. Why had Luke been looking at her differently? Normally Tear was cold, and blunt towards teaching Luke the ways of life. But, she had softened up, so much. Luke's innocent green eyes, they seemed to have an affectionate sparkle in them. Asch knew what was happening. That was... Love. Right? Love. ... That's what it was. Asch watched among the group, mainly Tear and Luke, of course, with disheartened eyes. From afar, Asch stayed puzzled by his own emotions, watching as Luke laughed out loudly, hoping to find an answer from him by just watching...

That night Luke's group ended up staying at the Sheridan inn. Asch couldn't help but feel relieved to watch as the girls and guys seperated to different rooms. He felt happy to know that Luke wouldn't be with Tear anymore, even if for just the night. Asch heaved a sigh, as he ran a gloved finger over a railing protecting the road's traffic from falling into the sparkling ocean. The dying sun created a faint light over the waters, making it sparkle a pink colour. Asch took in the normally breath-taking view, and just gazed apathetically over it, with an elbow propped over the railing.

"Asch!" A familiarily shrill voice called out. Asch spun with a start to stare into the bright blue eyes of Princess Natalia. Asch averted his gaze quickly, to avoid speaking with her, without running away and making a fool of himself.. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Asch bit at his lip discreetly. He definitely did not want to be forced into a conversation now. Especially with her. He wasn't sure how to interact, so he just stood calmly, gazing back at the ocean. "Nothing in particular..."

Natalia blushed as she fidgeted, obviously thinking as to what she should stay next. "I, uhmn--" Asch didn't want to have it. "Please leave, I do not want to speak with you..." He muttered calmly, yet sternly, not daring to look her in the eye. "But, Asch!" Natalia cried, as she grabbed his hand, pulling it downwards. The contact had him jump slightly, making him stare down at their hands. "Don't touch me..." Asch whispered, looking towards the ground, feeling too depressed to even think of speaking to a woman.

Luke was peeking from behind the building which stood in front of the inn, out of ear-shot from them. He couldn't stand to see Asch, his original, with a girl. He just couldn't. Luke clenched his eyes shut, as he made his way silently back to his room for the night. Tears began welling up in Natalia's eyes as she tried to get Asch to look back. "Don't you remember our promise... Luke?" She tried to get him to react by calling by his real name.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Asch screamed, jerking his arm away, and running as quickly as he could in the opposite direction.

Natalia stood by the ocean side, dazed and confused at Asch's reaction. She stayed outside, watching him until he was completely out of eye-sight. Natalia gazed downwards, replaying her actions in her head, trying to figure out what she did that was so offensive. She hunched her shoulders as she trudged back to her room.

It had been almost a month since the incident in Sheridan, and Asch had found himself following Luke's group to Grand Chokmah. Asch had gotten so tired having to see Luke with Tear. So, so tired... He followed the group to the port. But, he didn't want this anymore. He wanted Luke to accept him. But, how...

Asch came out from the shadows, and walked towards the group from behind a few barrels. Thankfully no one seemed to notice him emerge from them. "Asch!" Natalia was the first to call. Asch hesitated slightly, as he tried to look Luke in the eyes. "... The Planet Storm has stopped." Was all Asch could say. Luke smiled a gentle smile, one he hadn't seen before. "Oh, good. We were just on our way to tell you." He replied. Asch felt himself flush as he tried to come up with a response. "W-well, I could tell all ready, so..." Before he could finish, Luke threw a sphere at him. Lorelei's...?

"Why are you giving this to me?" Asch demanded to know.

"You're the original, only you can save the world. My group and I will do everything in our power to get you to Master Van so you can free Lore--"

"BASTARD!!" Asch screamed on instinct. Why would Luke risk his life just so Asch could fulfill something that hardly mattered to him anymore? "A-Asch... Why are you--?" Luke was taken aback, wondering as to why Asch's reaction had been so sudden and violent.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU TO DO THAT!!" Asch screamed louder, feeling so insane just seeing Luke standing so close to him.

"What, you're saying you're not coming with us to stop Master Van?" Luke inquired. Asch felt like he was on the verge of tears. "Is me being a replica really that--?" If Ash's teeth hadn't been clenched so tightly he'd have begun crying there on the spot. "Sh-shut up! Stop calling him 'Master'..."

"A-Asch..."

"Even now, you still think you're going to "stop" him? What do you really think you can accomplish? You're so naive... I-it's disgusting! He's honestly trying to fuck up this world... I thought, though, even if you're a replica, we might have killed him, together... You and I, we're the same... How could /you/ call yourself /inferior/!? Why do you have to put yourself down!?" Asch felt more and more saddened as he kept on talking. "I-it's not like that! I-I'm not you..." Luke cried out.

"Wh-what...?" Asch was surprised at what Luke had said. He thought back to that night where he saw him and Natalia holding hands in front of the sunset. "B-but I'm different." He sputtered out. Asch at this point was thinking of how Luke and Tear were always so close, smiling, laughing... "Shut up! You're an inferior, defective replica! I-I refuse to accept you!!" Tears sprang from Asch's eyes as he turned his face away to hide rom Luke, and ran as far away as he could from them. Luke and his group just watched as Asch ran with rarely seen tears falling down his face. "Asch..." Natalia muttered to herself.

Night fell, and the group still hadn't left Grand Chokmah. After calming himself down behind a pile of boxes in an alley way, he had gone back to admiring Luke from a distant, like nothing had ever happened. All of Luke's friends had their own individual room for the night. Asch couldn't continue this. He needed Luke to know. He needed Luke to himself, even if just for that whole night. Asch made his way inside the inn, standing outside Luke's door. He let out a nervous breath as he undid all his armour, so he was just left in his casual shirt and pants. He stared at the door a few seconds more, and finally reached for the doorknob.

He room was quiet. Luke must've been sleeping... Asch slipped in and closed the door behind him. "Wh-who's there...?" Luke moaned sleepily as he sat up-right. Asch almost broke out in a huge, obvious blush as he noticed Luke was entirely shirtless. Luke scanned the room with sleepy eyes, hands sloppily placed in his lap. Asch and Luke's eyes met suddenly, causing Luke to jump as he pulled the blankets up to his neck. "A-Asch!" He exclaimed, his green eyes wide. Asch averted his gaze to the ground.

"Luke..." Asch muttered as he made his way to the bed Luke sat upright in. Luke was somewhat astonished, hearing his name spoken from Asch's lips. "You love her... Don't you..." Asch's normally tough, angry voice was non-existant, and had been replaced with a soft, sad tone. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Luke tried keeping his voice down.

"T-Tear... You love her..." Asch stuttered. Wait. Asch /stuttered/? This was beyond bizzare. It was a dream, right? It had to be. "No, Asch, I don't love Tear. Why the Hell would you think that?" Luke replied, a tone of discontent in his voice.

Asch clenched his teeth together, and a single, gleaming tear rolled down his face. "You're always smiling... You're always happy... You're always... Looking at each other..." Asch tried to explain his thoughts aloud. Luke shook his head as he tossed his blanket aside, revealing his entire upper body. "Tear and I are friends, Asch. Friends." Luke replied, obviously annoyed, as he walked towards Asch. "Now, get out of here, I'm trying to sle--" As Luke reached for Asch's shoulders to guide him out of his room, Asch flailed his arm in Luke's direction. "I'm not leaving!!" Asch screamed, glaring angrily at the shirtless boy.

"Asch, stop this, you're being stupid!" Luke yelled back. "If this is all about Tear, don't worry! You can have her, too, along with Natalia!" Asch stood up straight.

"What are you talking about...?" He demanded to know through clenched teeth.

"I saw you two in Sheridan. You're real love-birds, aren't you?" Luke stated, sounding like he himself was going to cry. Asch couldn't believe it. Was Luke... Jealous? "No, it's not what you think. She's the one--"

"Shut up." Luke interupted.

"What...?" Asch's heart was beating fast as all this drama flashed before his eyes. Luke felt tears sting at his eyes, but he wouldn't let them spill. "You're... You're horrible... I care about you, I--"

"Luke. Are you jealous...?" Asch interupted before the other boy could finish. Luke's body trembled, as he searched inside himself for words. Luke's mouth opened and closed as he waited for words to come out, but none did. Helplessly, Luke looked up at Asch, his perfect eyes filled with tears, his expression a pathetic one. But, even if it was pathetic... It was absolutely adorable none-the-less. It was Luke.

Asch warmly wrapped his arms around Luke's body and held him close, Luke immediately burrying his face into the crook of Asch's neck as he cried loudly. "I can't--, I, I always keep on... I always think of you..." He sniffled, nuzzling Asch's neck as he attempted to continue talking. "B-but, you... You're never... You're never here... And, I never get to see you..." Luke let out a stiffled sob, as he held tightly onto Asch's shoulders for dear life, as he looked up into his identical green eyes. "I miss you..." Luke whispered, somewhat shocked at the closeness of their faces. Asch felt his lips tremble as he his lips touched Luke's. They both stood frozen, unsure as to what to do next, unsure if this was really okay...

Though, Asch felt drunk from his own feelings of passion, and slowly pushed Luke on the bed, making him lay flat on the bed. "Asch, this is--" Luke tried to find words for the situation right now, but, yet again, failed.

"Shhhh..." Asch hushed the boy laying underneath him calmly as he gently caressed his face. "Forget about them. Forget about everything. Just for this night... Please..." Asch practically begged as he carefully straddled Luke's hips, lowering his face so their noses bumped. Luke's pleasured expression assured Asch that the replica wouldn't object to this. "They don't matter... Only you..." Luke whispered sweetly, as their lips joined together once again.

Asch was so happy as Luke's thin body writhed under his own. Sure, this would most likely be a once in a life time thing. Having a relationship with your replica wouldn't be the most acceptable thing in society, especially considering they were supposed to love other people. It just wasn't right, at all. But it felt so good, Asch kept on thinking, as Luke pulled Asch's shirt over his head. Sweet, innocent pecks became passionate, rough kisses. The two moaned simultaneously, as they moved harder against each other. "T-take them off..." Luke cried out breathlessly, as he hesitated breaking their kiss.

Asch obliged completely, helping to push Luke's pants down to his ankles. Luke arched his hips into Asch's, groaning out in delight as the cool air of the inn hit his hot flesh. "A-Asch, your pants..." Luke whimpered, holding tightly onto Asch's bare shoulders. Asch smiled, really smiled, a gentle, loving smile, as he kicked out of his pants. Luke's breathing became irregular as Asch's erection pressed against his groin. "A-Asch, oh my G--" Luke moaned, turning his head to his side in response to the intense pleasure he was feeling at that moment.

Asch let out a small sigh, giving Luke a peck on the cheek. "You're so loud..." Asch teased. Luke's pleasure drunk expression caused his tounge to hang out of his mouth, making him look like a puppy. "Sh-shut up..." He panted, resting his arm over his eyes. "Do you think you can handle..." Asch muttered, as he pushed a finger into Luke's most private area, without warning. "O-Oh God!!" Luke screamed, his body jerking upon contact. "A-A-Asch..." Luke stuttered, as Asch crooked his finger.

"You like that, then, huh..." Asch observed, aloud.

Luke made a whimpering sound as he pushed his body toward Asch's finger, wanting more. "P-please... M-more..." Luke cried, staring deeply into Asch's eyes. Asch accepted Luke's request, pushing in another finger. Luke breathed heavily and rapidly, deperately trying to regain his self. He was so lost in Asch's touches, so far gone from himself, and he loved it. "A-are you ready for..." Asch tried to say, but didn't want to finish his sentence, in fear of embarassing himself. Luke smiled gently, and gave a little nod.

Asch let out a deep breath, replacing his fingers with his hardened manhood. He slowly got in as deep as he could, staring at Luke's face the whole time. "You can do this..." Asch whispered, stroking a stray tear of nervousness from Luke's face. Luke bit his lip, nodding, as his eyes rolled back into his skull. He tried his best not to cry out, tossing his head from side to side. Asch's cock was so amazing, and he couldn't deny it. "Luke...?" Asch called out, wanting to confirm if he was doing okay. Luke gave out a weak smile, and that was all Asch had to see before he began moving.

Asch slowly began rocking his hips into Luke's, keeping a steady pace, trying his best to be in control, and of course to not hurt Luke. Luke's hands crept down towards his groin, as he lazily began stroking himself. Asch felt his orgasm creeping closer, causing his movements to become more frantic and desperate. "L-Luke, I..." Asch tried to talk, but Luke nodded in understandment. "Me, too..." Luke breathed heavily in reply. If the situation was different, the two would be frantic to find their release. But, this was once in a life time. And they both knew that... So, they calmly took their time, staring deeply into each other's eyes, and giving each other loving kisses.

They were mind-numbingly close now, and Asch had to speed up, or he thought he'd go insane. Luke found himself stroking himself much more firmly and quicker as Asch fucked him. Their breathing was strained and loud, their passion was so intense... And Luke let out a satisfied cry, coming all over their stomachs, and laying back, tired, on the bed. Asch finished shortly after, inside Luke. He collapsed ontop of the other boy, and the two just stayed there, breathing heavily.

"Asch, I think you should lea--" Luke began to suggest, but Asch held Luke firmly in his arms, holding him closesly. "Just for one night..." Asch begged, nuzzling his face into Luke's hair. Luke sighed gently, amused at Asch's childish behaviour, and snuggled into his chest. They both wanted more than one night. But, that wasn't how the world worked for them... Asch soon fell asleep, his face still buried in Luke's hair. Luke smiled to himself, and replied to Asch's plea, even though the older boy was fast asleep at this point. "Just for one night..."


End file.
